Sucy Manbavaran
Sucy Manbavaran (Numbuh Body Count) (originally from Little Witch Academia) is a Filipino Avalaran pureblood witch and Healer of Sector LN, and a student of Luna Nova. Her Negative is Ycus, who is a fat girl that loves fruits and vegetables. While she seems happy on the outside, the opposite is emotionally troubled. Nextgen Series On her way to Luna Nova, Sucy encounters Atsuko Kagari and unintentionally becomes her first friend. She, Akko, and Lotte Jansson would become roommates. In Sucy, You Shrunk Me!, Sucy stays up late in brewing her Spring Legs Potion. She keeps a sample with her and puts it in the fridge before going to bed. Akko accidentally drinks the potion late that night and ends up shrinking. She immediately calls out Sucy as the culprit. Sucy explains that the potion was meant to give her the jumping skills of a grasshopper, but she hadn't mixed out the part that shrinks the drinker. An angered Akko tries to attack Sucy twice, only to result in failure. They decide to get Diana's help, and Sucy shows concern over getting in trouble and having her mushrooms taken. Akko requests Diana not to rat out Sucy. When Diana later gets the Growth Potion ingredients, Sucy asks to let her make the potion, saying she feels bad about getting Akko in this mess, and that only she knows how to do it right. Diana complies with her request, and Sucy stays up all night to cook the potion, and it is successful in restoring Akko's size. Akko decides not to punch Sucy like she promised, feeling too happy, but Akko changes her mind after Constanze drinks the remaining Growth Potion and grows giant. After that matter is resolved, they join the Kids Next Door as Sector LN. In Field Day!, Sucy competes in Cook It Up, baking a dancing mushroom with spores. In Sector $, Sucy meets with Lola Stork on Meet Your Heroes Day. She requests the vampire to suck her blood, but they are KO'ed by Nagisa and Killua. In Sector LN, when Sector LN goes to challenge Sector V to a battle, they are quickly KO'ed by Sheila Frantic. The team then watches the battle between Amanda and Chris Uno and Akko and Sheila. Haruka Dimalanta agrees to heal Akko's wounds, but Sucy shoves her away, insisting to heal her friend herself. They later go on an expedition to Bobopolis and help a boy named Josuke escape its bizarre atmosphere. On their mission to Disney Town, Sucy gets Constanze to shoot Cupid Fairies on a romantic boat ride. They later go to the Negaverse, where Sucy meets her Negative, Ycus, and listens to all her problems. Sucy takes Akko to Silver River Forest so Hexxus can warp them to Planet Venom to hunt for Silent Shrooms. When Sucy finds her desired mushrooms, she begins working on her new potion. Sucy creates a Complete Invisibility potion and uses it to spy on Akko's meeting with Mickey Mouse in the office. Sucy takes a memory from Mickey when he recalls his meeting with Gruntilda. This allowed Akko and Diana to watch the meeting and learn of Gruntilda's evil plan. Sucy uses the potion again to sneak her shrunken team into Grunty Industries. During the invasion, Sucy battles Capital B, putting her potions to use. She gets stabbed by his stinger, but she is able to pour a potion into it to reduce his size and form to that of a normal bee. She then catches B inside a jar. Sucy has her injuries treated after they escape, keeping B captive. In Index and the World Rings, Sector LN attacks the Big Mom Wedding Fleet to rescue Akko and Diana. Sucy feeds Hat Kid her potions to empower the Mushroomian, allowing her to defeat the Broodal Topper. In The Tea Party, Sucy and co. are shocked when Queen Sherry comes to Luna Nova to ask Akko to do a magic show at her birthday party. They go to Sweetopia as the queen gives them permission to enter her castle, taking the team to play with the Kiddie Corn while Akko goes to speak with her. One of the kids, Pilaf turns them into children with his Back-Back Fruit power. Sucy battles a robot girl, Sarborg and destroys her heel engines, then she sprays poison at a fairy girl, Nati. Sucy considers dissecting the fallen fairy, but she doesn't. Sucy is embarrassed when Akko later discovers their temporary child forms. After the successful magic show, Sector LN must escape when Sherry hungers for Akko's soul. Akko changes into a bunny as Sucy carries her for a while, the two hiding inside a cave as Sucy tries to comfort a worried Akko. They are able to regroup with their friends and escape back to Avalar, only for Sherry to teleport after them. The fighting continues with the pirates until Akko ultimately gives up her life force to the queen. Battles *1,333rd Luna Nova Cup (2nd place). *Team Akko and Team Amanda vs. Mecha Dragons. *Team Akko vs. Vajarois. *Field Day! **Cook It Up. *Escape from Bobopolis. *Sucy Manbavaran vs. Capital B. *Sucy and Hat Kid vs. Topper. *Invasion of Koopa Kore. *Sucy Manbavaran vs. Sarborg and Nati. Appearance Sucy resembles a typical witch, her purple cloak covering her body, complete with the witch hat as part of her uniform. She has a pale, gloomy complexion with red eyes with white pupils and mauve hair. For pajamas, she wears a ghostly-white nightgown with a pointed cap. As a child, she wore a black witch robe with bat wings. Personality Sucy is an aloof, apathetic, calm, deadpan, cynical, sarcastic, witty, mischievous, and somewhat sadistic person who speaks in a glum tone most of the time, but she gets excited at the thought of experimenting with her potions or using them on enemies (or friends). Akko is a favorite test subject of hers, and her experiments resulted in Akko being immune to poison. Sucy seems to show no regret when her experiments affect Akko, showing only interest in results, but if Akko's life were endangered because of her potion, Sucy will feel regret. Sucy's dream is to become a swamp witch and bake children into pies. Abilities Aside from basic magic and broomstick-riding, Sucy is talented at potions, mostly those that use mushrooms. She buys magical mushrooms from Mushroom Kingdom to use in her concoctions. She mostly creates healing potions for her friends. Like all of her family, Sucy is immune to poison. Her Power Level is 74. Weaknesses Sucy is physically weak and may not survive in close-range combat. Stories She's Appeared *Sucy, You Shrunk Me! *Field Day! (cameos) *Sector $ (Chapter 2) *Sector LN *Index and the World Rings *The Tea Party *Pirate Wars Trivia "A lot of fans hold Sucy in high regard, but for some reason, I'm just not as attached to her as I am the other characters. Maybe because I don't really relate to her in any way." -Gamewizard2008 *Gamewizard comments that Sucy is a mix of Raven from Teen Titans and Vivian from Paper Mario. *Gamewizard seems to favor Sucy the least out of the Sector LN members, for she seems to have fewer speaking roles. *Her birthday is December 31. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Magic Users Category:Doctors Category:Sector LN Members Category:Avalarans